1. Field
The disclosure relates to optical devices, and more particularly, to a photodetector using graphene and a method of manufacturing the photodetector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has higher electron mobility and higher hole mobility than materials known previously. In addition, graphene may have a high Fermi velocity that is close to about 1/300 of light speed. Graphene may respond to light having a wide wavelength bandwidth from an infrared domain to an ultraviolet domain. Such characteristics of graphene may be applied to various fields, and thus, graphene may be used for various products. For example, if graphene is used as channels of transistors, carrier mobility of the transistor may be much faster than that of silicon transistors. In addition, graphene may be used as channels of photodetectors.
However, a single layer of graphene has relatively low efficiency as well as relatively low photon absorbance compared to other bulk materials. Accordingly, photocurrent generation may be decreased, and photo-responsivity may be also low.
A multi-graphene layer having π-binding may be used to solve such problems of a single graphene layer. However, in the multi-graphene layer, carrier mobility may be lowered due to π-binding between graphene layers and merits of a single graphene layer may not be sufficiently provided.